powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Intuitive Aptitude
The power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Also Called * Innate Capability * Instinctive Aptitude * Intuitive Intelligence * Intuitive Intellect * Psychic Aptitude * Spontaneous Learning Capabilities The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. *''Note'': Temporal Intuition (Chronopathy), Material Perception, and Mechanical Intuition, despite being called intuitive abilities, are actually more often carried out via psychic perception or as forms of Claircognizance. *''Note'': Sometimes Gnosis is included within Intuition; if the user possesses that faculty along with normal Intuition, they are counted together as just intuition. Applications *Ability Learning Variations * Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. * Anatomical Intuition also known as Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of living creatures. ** Note: This ability can be used in both humans and animals, similar to Fault Detection. * Chemical Intuition '- ability to have innate knowledge of chemicals. * 'Escape Intuition, also known as Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or''Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition'': ability to intuit how to avoid danger, it allows one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. If the user is cornered (even in a conversation), it allows them to perceive which of the foes they will be able to slip past, and how to slip past him most effectively. ** Note: This ability only allows one to avoid avoidable situations (if an event has been sealed as a definite future, is too big, or is too widespread, then this power will be of little use). * Mathematical Intuition - intuitively understand math. * Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously or effortlessly create a schematic then create an effective creation or device using said "junk". Could be used to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". **Enhanced Inventing * Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. ** Note: If the user can perceive the healing properties of substances in one’s environment psychically (emphatically feeling the effects before using the substance, shifting one’s vision to see the compatibility between substances, or the like), instead of perceiving them institutionally, this ability is instead called Medical Perception, Medicine Perception, Medicine/Remedy Detection or Medical Sense. * Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. * Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. * Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in science. * Seduction Intuition - have intuitive seductive skills. * Social Intuition, also known as Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. * Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. Other Variations * Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities. * Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. * Capgras Effect: to recognize impersonators. * Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. * Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. * Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques * DNA reading: to perceive the genetics of a target. * Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. * Experimentation: to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. * Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. * Journalistic Intuition: to have intuitive skills in journalism. * Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles * Law Intuition: to understand various laws. * Literary Intuition: to have understanding intuition of literary techniques and styles. * Martial Arts Intuition: to understand a new fighting skill. * Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. * Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. * Philosophical Intuition: to detect and collect info on the complex of the individual's belief. * Photographic Deduction: to deduce any connection to a situation and process them extremely fast. * Polymath: ''to have understanding and knowledge of multiple fields. * ''Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. * Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. * Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. * Ventriloquist Intuition: to have skills in the art of ventriloquism. * Vitality Intuition: to detect the optimal health of others without the need of a medical analysis. * Vehicle Intuition: ''to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. Associations *Combined with Empathic Mimicry, the user may gain Intuitive Empathy. *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Wisdom *Enlightenment *Instant Learning *Numerical Precision Limitations *Can still forget known information. *May have the side affect of becoming obsessed with knowing more of everything. *May only work as a "gut feeling" rather than giving the user the whole picture. *Could suffer from information overload. Known Users Gallery Link vs Armos.jpg|Link learns how to use new weapons and items the minute he obtains them. Touhou Fuhai Jigentou.jpg|After witnessing Toho Fuhai perform the long-range version of the Moon Crushing Dimension Blade... Akua Long Range Jigentou.PNG|...Shuzen Akua intuitively learned how to do the same. River Tam.jpg|River Tam JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell refers to this ability as his "Super Brain." File:Kiriyama_Kazuo.jpg|Kazuo Kiriyama can instantly learn and master something due to his brain damage erasing all emotions, leading him to the projected winner of the program, barring unforeseen circumstances. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Data-based powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Powers by type Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Smart Powers